paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid
Color: White ' '''Age: 6 Breed: Golden Retriever Symbol: A first aid symbol.Catchphrases: A-I-D ready for emergency! First aid? Call Aid! Keep cleanin' til it's gleamin'. Eating right makes your day bright! Likes: being around his friends, dancing, playing, his two stuffed animals, helping people help their body health, biscuits(especially with butter) Dislikes: bears, going at high speeds, being tickled too much, Bio: Aid acts as a doctor/paramedic pup and will attend to anybody who has internal body conditions. His pup pack contains a first aid kit accompanied by robotic hands so they can pick up items that Aid needs to use. He helps people with body conditions (like Marshall, but he uses things like ointment or pain medicine to help the body on the inside). His secondary job is acting as a cleaning pup. He uses soap, water, or a duster to get the dirty work done. Aid is great friends with Marshall and usually is the first pup that Marshall crashes into on the way to the lookout. Aid is afraid of going at high speeds and, most of all, bears. He also suffers from short term memory loss which leads into him forgetting certain tasks in his mission. But Aid always remembers what he forgets. Backstory' Aid was once a stray like Rubble, but long before him. He was first found by Alex when he walked by Mr. Porter's Cafe, and mistook someone's growling stomach as a bear growl. This made him jump with fright, and aimlessly run into a crate of bananas. Alex heard the crash and went outside to inspect. When he saw that it was a young Golden Retriever, he soon took liking to him. Aid questioned if there were any bears nearby, which Alex denied. This made Aid feel much better, especially after Alex comforted him. After that, Aid and Alex hung out for a bit, before Alex got occupied with a task Mr. Porter assigned to him, and Aid wandered off for a while, to try and do something else fun. This is when he found the Lookout, and the first three members of the team, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall. He decided to play with them as well. It lasted for only a certain period of time, when Ryder and the pups were called for a mission. Aid was curious as to what was going on, so he followed Chase and Marshall to the elevator. Despite Marshall tripping over a toy, and landing on Aid, then crashing into Chase. Aid didn't get upset at him, feeling sorry that Marshall was clumsy. After that, Marshall made a joke, which earned Aid and Chase's laughter. After Chase and Marshall got their gear, Ryder told the pups that an actual bear was seen down at Mr. Porter's. This made Aid very scared, but fortunately for him, he didn't have to go anywhere, so he could stay at the Lookout. When Ryder assigned Chase to keep people away from the bear, and trap the bear in a net so they could safely return it home, the two left for their mission, also meaning that Marshall could stay with Aid, and keep him company. After Ryder and Chase managed keep everyone away, and net the bear, it soon got revealed why the bear was there in the first place. It's cub found itself up in Alex's tree house, with Alex in it, and unable to get back down. This is when Marshall was called to get Alex down with his ladder. Since Aid didn't want to be on his own, he went with Marshall. When the two made it down to Mr. Porter's, Marshall went to Alex's tree house, and used his ladder to get both him, and the bear cub down. But the bear cub slipped on his ladder, and tumbled down into Alex, hurting both of them. Aid gasped at the sight, and rushed to Alex and the cub's aid. Alex did get hurt, as with the cub, on their hand and paw respectively. This made the mother bear very concern. Then, without question, Aid rushed inside Mr. Porter's. He soon came out with some ointment and two bandages. He soon tended to both of the hurt patients, and recommended that they don't use their hurt body parts for at least a day. Alex smiles at Aid and thanks him for his care. The cub also licked him as a sign of thanks. Aid blushed a bit, and smiled back at them, before looking back at the mother bear. He went over to her, feeling a bit nervous, and comforted her, telling her that her cub was okay. He knew that the mother would still be uncomfortable without being near her cub, so he asked Ryder if it was okay to let her out of the net. Ryder approved, and Aid did so but not without quickly stepping back afterwards. The bear smiled at him, and licked him on his left side to say 'thank you'. This tickled Aid, but made him feel happy that she wasn't going to hurt him. After that, the mother went back to the forest with her cub, and everyone bid a 'goodbye' to them. Not long after, Ryder decided to give Aid a surprise when they got back to the Lookout. He soon revealed that after Aid helped both Alex and the cub get better, and showed bravery around being bears, he made him an official member of the PAW Patrol, as a doctor. Aid was given his own pup tag, and ambulance as well. This made Aid very happy, and he thanked Ryder. Chase and Marshall howled cheerfully, now having a new member to their team. Personality Shy, timid, and a little bit of a wallflower when talking to the other pups and even Ryder. Aid isn't the best at talking straight, but he always finishes his sentences. Aid can also get easily frightened and is not always up for missions that could possibly end up in him getting harmed. He especially becomes hesitant when bears are involved in missions. Despite this, Aid always comes through when he's needed. Another one of Aid's personalities is being very fun-loving. He almost never passes an opportunity to play games with the other pups, especially pup pup boogie. He seems to love plush toys, and even names his two personal ones. One is a stuffed cat which he calls Mr. Purrky, and another being a stuffed bunny whom he calls Mr. Snugglekins. He likes to play with them in private and is very embarrassed to show his friends his stuffed toys. Aid is very kind, so he always shares where he can. He does this mostly to Marshall if he is the last pup to acquire something like treats. Like many Golden Retrievers, Aid is very loyal to whoever needs him. He sticks by their side no matter what, even if he's scared. Unlike certain scenarios with the other pups, if Marshall crashes into Aid along the way to the elevator or any other situations, Aid has never glares at Marshall. Instead, he'll just frown, not even showing a hint of anger. This is because he's sympathetic of Marshall getting into accidents, despite him always being the first pup Marshall crashes into. With all that being said about him and Marshall, Aid is considered to be very close to him. Due to his short-term memory loss, Aid has it hard to keep things in memory. And he's forgetful, so he sometimes needs to be told twice what to do. He shares a great relationship with Roader, and can be considered being like a little brother to the Irish Wolfhound. But even around him, Aid can be pretty shy. Aid loves to dance and is the best dancer at pup pup boogie, along with Skye. He can even do a tail spin without having an accident. In addition, when he's performing in the PAW Patrol Band he wears clappers on his front and hind legs. If Aid forgets something or gets a sudden surprise, he has a tendency to say "what wait, wait what?". He's also very polite, and makes sure he says 'please' when he's requesting something. Physical Appearance Due to the similarity in breeds, Aid looks a little like Zuma in design. His fur is golden and a little fluffy, the softest fur out of all the PAW Patrol members. His ears are floppy and they are slightly pointed downward like a real golden retriever puppy. The colors of his eyes are blue. He wears a red collar with a white pup tag, that has a first aid symbol on it. Gear * Doctor Wears a red and white doctor hat on his head. His attire is mainly white with red outlines, and has a first aid kit on his back. * Cleaning A white cleaner cap on his head with holes for his ears. He wears his cap backward to distinguish it from Rocky's. His pup pack looks like a janitor toolbox. It's white, with a red handle. * Air Patrol A white flight suit and a red and white pup pack. It differs from the other pups' pup acks because it has jets on top of the pack. He has a red stripe going from his chest down his body. The strap that goes around his body is also red. * Mission Paw A black suit with white as his glowing part. His hat is like a doctor hat complete with a head mirror. * Sea Patrol His attire is like that of an actual lifeguard. He even has a rescue tube with him on his back. * Ultimate Police Rescue Aid wears a police outfit like the others, but his outlines are white. * Ultimate Air Rescue Aid's suit is much like the others, but as usual, his outfit is mostly white. * Mighty Pup Aid wears a white superhero suit, with a red stripe going down the back. Two other reds tripes go down his front legs, and another along his belly. Aid also has two first aid symbols around his eyes. His pup tag now has a heart with a red cross in the middle. When Aid gets blasted away by the meteor, he gets healing powers and can heal people by simply touching them. He also can instantly clean whatever he touches. Pup Pack Tools Regular * Robotic hands * First aid kit Cleaning * Duster * Water hose * Blow dryer * Soap sud sprayer * Broom * Dust pan Air Patrol * Water jets * Soap hose * Air dryer He has a personal drone to hold his first aid kit for him. Mission Paw * Life form detector * First aid kit with a body scanner Sea Patrol * Two buoys * A safety tether * A first aid kit with waterproof bandages and sunscreen included. ''' Ultimate Rescue: Police * Three air bags * Signal lights Ultimate Rescue: Air * Mighty Pup * Mighty Robo Hands Vehicles As a doctor: An ambulance that's more white than red like Marshall's. He has a fruit dispenser and a vegetable dispenser inside that can come out the sides, with the fruit coming from the left, and the veggie one from the right. Patients can ride in the back. As a cleaner: A white truck with supplies in the back. These include a buffer, a tub, and cleaning products. As a Mission Paw spy: A three-wheeled bike that has a safety hook in it. As a sea patrol pup: A white and red paramedic boat that can transform into a sub for underwater missions. It has robotic hands on it, that can heat up at will. This is mainly for comfort or movement purposes. As an ultimate rescue police pup, he rides a medical bike with a first aid kit on the back, since his pup pack has three airbags in it. Trivia * Aid comes after Marshall in the Paw Patrol member numbers. * If Aid goes at high speeds, such as riding with Roader, who is one of the fastest pups on the team, he will often say "Too fast! Too fast! Too fast!" * A running gag is when Aid gets woken up suddenly he'll mostly get up with a start, and Roader usually is laying on top of him. * Aid loves to swim. If the pups are down by the beach, Aid is more often than not in the water. * Due to being shy, Aid sometimes stutters when speaking. * Aid is very ticklish, and often can't get his ticklish parts of his body stroked on without at least giggling. * He's very good friends with Alex. The latter actually being the first kid he met before he became a member of the PAW Patrol. * He first transformed into a mer-pup when Marshall did. * Real-world Golden Retrievers are great service dogs. Aid is inspired by that attribute. * He sometimes rubs the back of his head or plays with his ears when talking. This is due to the fact that he's shy. * Aid shares his fear of bears with Marshall, but he's more afraid of them. * Aid has only glared once. That being along with Skye, Rocky, and Chase at Alex for when he wanted to race down to get lemonade at a high speed. In this case, he slowly, and silently raised his eyebrow at him. Gallery Aid by .png Aid drawing by attackpac-dc9puwq.jpg Relaxation time by ao 2 nick-dcacovq.png Com aid by kreazea-dcae6k8.jpg Mission paw aid by ao 2 nick-dcaf96h.png Aid made with puppy maker.jpeg Aid to the rescue by kwaziicat-dcf7asj.jpg Aid and skyhigh29's Poppy tickled.png Aid and sweetie you heal my broken heart by kreazea-dcdeid2.jpg Aid by baxterthemailpup.jpeg Aid by wwolfdublagens.png Aid by rochelleingride.jpg Aid and Marshall by ao 2 nick-dclqz7i.png Aid, Marshall, and Chase by pawxdraws-dcmphj4.jpg Request mighty pups aid by pawxdraws.jpg Do you like Aid? Yes Somewhat No What do you like about Aid? He's shy. He's very ticklish. He doesn't get mad at Marshall. He has two secret stuffed animals. He loves to dance. If you could tickle Aid, where would you like to do it? His belly. His sides. His paws. What would be your favorite attire of Aid? Standard outfit Cleaning gear Collar only Martial arts uniform Air Patrol flight gear Mission Paw gear Sea Patrol gear Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Pirate outfit Do you think Aid is the cutest member of the PAW Patrol? Yes No Can't decide What other attires would you like of Aid? Ultimate Police Rescue Ultimate Air Rescue Cowboy outfit Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Snowboarding gear Santa hat Winter attire Knight outfit Clown outfit Mighty pups outfit Angel (Halloween costume) Category:Golden Retrivers Category:Shy Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Golden Retriver Category:Dancer Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:PAW Patrol OC Category:Pups